1. Field of the Invention
A wristband presenting information useful to a participant in a race such as a running marathon, a triathlon, bikeathon, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While running a long marathon, e.g., twenty-six miles, a runner would like to have information readily available. The same applies to a participant in a triathlon or bikeathon. Obviously, a participant""s clothing is sparse and unsuited for carrying such information. In pursuit of availability and carryability, wristbands have been used to present such information. One such wristband includes an elongated strip having first and second ends, an adhesive for interconnecting the first and second ends, and a column of mile marker numbers extending along the strip. Each strip is designated for an estimated total time for running the marathon and includes an accumulated elapsed time aligned across the strip with each mile marker number. The runner may look at the strip and compare actual elapsed time to the elapsed time at each mile marker on the strip to determine the difference between the actual and desired pace. Such a device provides a pace for finishing the race in a predetermined elapsed time.
However, it often occurs that the participant requires other information about the course while participating in the race. In addition, business entities that sell goods or services to people who participate in such races desire to advertise those goods and services to the participants. Likewise, it is necessary for the promoters of the race to raise money to support the race. A method is needed to bring these needs to resolution.
The invention provides a method of charting a race course comprising the steps of providing an elongated strip having first and second ends, positioning a fastener on the strip for interconnecting the first and second ends, and disposing a column of marker indicia extending along the strip between the ends thereof with each marker indicia signifying a distance along a course. The method is characterized by aligning station indicia across the strip with at least one of the marker indicia for indicating the location of a support station along the course.
In accordance with the method of this invention, the support stations may be provided by sponsors of the race who pay for the privilege of advertising on the wristband. The runners benefit by being able correlate their pace with the distance to various types of support stations while they are running by merely looking at their wrist.